itsaconspiracyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Media
The Media is supposedly an extremely corrupted 400 billion USD industry which provides numerous services for the average citizen. These include: spreading rumors about celebrities, useing their power to affect the masses, and reporting recent news of their own fabrication. Guess what, however, this is just another flat out lie. History Early Founding in the 1500s As a new modernizing world came to be in the 1400 and 1500s, people started to find new ways of spreading word and getting around. While the average people of the day began to travel and explore the world, ships crews became the first founders of the The Media. The Media started out as a basic ship trade route and started long-distance messaging for the first time around. However, The Media wasn't all as large as it has become today, and thus hasn't become the "oppressive" yet disorganized conglomerate it is known as now, and wouldn't become recognizable in the face of the world until the later 1800s. The T.E.L.E.G.R.A.M. Enhances Messaging :Main article: Morse Code#History Come the very late 1700s, Leonard Gale came up with the basic idea to electronically deliver messages using a strange coded system of symbols and sounds. Samuel Morse, however, was Gale's pupil and, while the two were working of a deadly experiment, Morse found a secret code. After nearly 20 years of cracking the code, going through years of mental breakdowns and meditation to calm the stress of cracking it, eventually, Morse found the secret within the code and named it the now famous "Morse Code". Due to this, Gale, in his latest days, tried to sue his pupil only to find himself the target of a secret hitman, and Morse has been noted as the one responsible for this murder of Leonard Gale. Using the Morse Code, Morse was able to create a new system for bringing news to the world: the T.E.L.E.G.R.A.M. ('T'echnologically 'E'nhanced 'L'etter 'E'ngrossing 'G'lobally 'R'ecorded 'A'nnouncement 'M'achine). This system was used to build a new way of creating mass-messaging around the locals and cityfolk. Eventually, it was outclassed by the further advanced, Telephone. Further Advancements in Technology With end of the 1800s, the life-threatening telephone arose. The object, rare to common folk around its release, was only used by the rich, government and military personnel. With time, however, the phone became a more common sight, and thus, began to bring about advertising by T.E.L.E.G.R.A.M. and Telephone. In the early twentieth century, the original T.E.L.E.G.R.A.M. became further outclassed by the big government. The United States government, under the command of their conservative leaders, decided to investigate further in mass-messaging and build the first sight of modern Media, the radio. The radio became a godsend that entertained and informed the the general public, as well as the the dying generation, however, the public (and the first Media groups) found that the government were sneaking most the of the revenue of the radio to fund the Secret National Debt and in-turn, law enforcement With the radio losing its luster and the government being attacked by The Media, a new invention rose to aid both parties. The first television was created in the early-mid 1900s. Using the technology of the T.E.L.E.G.R.A.M., the Telephone, and magic, the television proved to be a much bigger success than the radio, but lead to a much more worse generation to come. Modern Media With the advancements of today's technology and new thoughts of society have appeared, The Media has changed much in its near-500 years of life. In today's age, with colored television sets, The Internet, and many other comings within the modern time-frame, The Media, according to popular belief, has grown into a now-hated group of greedy, obsessed, rude, unrelenting douchebags, however, this is not the case. There have been several groups, such as the GOP, Illuminati, Them, et cetera, that have interfered with the original goals of The Media, but the heard of The Media has stayed true to its original intentions. The problem that The Media faces most in today's age is that there are those in The Media that report of wrongdoings of The Media, and they don't accept that they are actually the ones responsible for their faults. It's a hypocritical wave of distrust and hatred that shall not ever die due to those who now basically control the alluring and somehow compelling Mainstream Media. With all said and done, is that The Media is a completely trustworthy industry, dedicated to and honesty, however, the public has skewed the original beliefs of The Media, and it has become a twisted figure of oppression and force. When talking about The Media in a distasteful way, always remember that it is run by normal, everyday people, just like yourself, who aid those interested in any of the aforementioned topics — not the insane newscasters seen in Mainstream Media. Category:Societies